


Arsenal

by bluevelvetvideo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Dom Jughead Jones, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hotel Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Riverdale Kink Week, Spanking, Sub Betty Cooper, canon compliant pyrophilia, canon typical protective Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevelvetvideo/pseuds/bluevelvetvideo
Summary: He has all of the resources to love her; an entire arsenal of ways he has in the past and more ways he doesn’t know yet stored inside of him waiting to be discovered.





	Arsenal

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back for another Kinkweek fic! A few quick notes before I let y'all dive into this:
> 
> this is reworked from a OC role-play I was working on at the beginning of the year with Cass (@nationalrebellion/@sweetpea-cc). With her permission, I reworked and rearranged it into a Bughead fic for kinkweek. Thank you, Cass for letting me.
> 
> Shout out to Fonsie for always being an amazing sounding board, cheerleader, beta and photo finder. You are a gem of a human and I love you.
> 
> Em: my darling love, thank you for fixing my horrific grammar. You are a rockstar. Thank you for being a wonderful human and friend.
> 
> Last, but certainly not least: I need to scream my love and appreciation for MotherMaple from a mountain top. Not only is she a wonderful beta, but an amazing human. MM, you helped me make this into something more than I ever thought it could be. Thank you for taking the time to pick through this with a fine tooth comb. This would not be nearly as solid as (I think) it is without your help. I bow to you, darling.
> 
> Now, all that being said: please look at the tags. It is in fact for Kink week, so if it isn't your jam, that's fine. If it is, great! Come along and (hopefully) enjoy!

_He has all of the resources to love her; _

_ an entire arsenal of ways he has in the past _

_ and more ways he doesn’t know yet _

_ stored inside of him waiting to be discovered. _

* * *

* * *

It had been torture to watch Betty intentionally flirt with other men all day in order to raise money for her sorority’s Alumni charity table. He tagged along because she wanted him there. But he also wanted to be there, not because he didn’t trust Betty, but because he didn’t trust other men around what was his and his alone. Also, there were food trucks — it was the main point of her pitch to have him come back to their college campus for Alumni weekend.

What made it worth it were the secret smiles and lingering gazes they’d share when they could as he watched her from across the quad. The golden hour radiating beautiful light across his love’s wavy blonde locks, her eyes shining bright as she accepted donations for the animal shelter from passersby. 

He’d offered to help clean up their tent when the event was over and with the time and patrons winding away, he headed over to do just that. There was a man, a tall, buff frat guy, ambling up to Betty’s table just as he got into earshot.

“No,” Betty insisted, bending over and picking up a box of donations. “I’m happily engaged.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” he said, leaning closer to Betty. 

Jughead saw Betty notice him. He could feel the jealousy pounding in his chest - it was all very primitive, but he didn’t care.

“No, thank you,” Betty said with a polite smile.

“C’mon, sweet thing, just one date,” the guy said, in what Jughead assumed was his attempt at being charming.

“The lady said ‘no’,” Jughead said, his voice gruff in a way it hadn’t been since he was Serpent King.

“Stay out of this, freak,” he said turning back to Betty and reaching out for her.

Jughead laughed and stretched his neck to either side before clapping his hand on the other man’s shoulder, leading him away from Betty. 

“Listen here, motherfucker,” Jughead whispered near the guy’s ear. “If you so much as look at my fiancé again, I know some people who wouldn’t mind hiding a body for me. Are we clear?”

Jughead could hear the jock laugh as he shrugged him off. “You’re going to regret that. Don’t you know who my father is?”

“No. I don’t, and frankly, I don’t give a damn. He’s not the entitled trust-fund bitch hitting on my fiancé.”

Jughead looked back at Betty who was watching the interaction carefully, her bottom lip cushioned between her teeth. 

“She’ll come to her senses soon enough,” he said, turning to walk away from Jughead.

Without a second thought, Jughead turned the jock back around and punched him square in the jaw, sending him stumbling backward. He looked back at Jughead in mild horror and great confusion. Jughead’s strength and ability was always underestimated because of his slight build. He also never flaunted the fact that he led a _ gang _ while he was in high school. It was better that way. 

The jock didn’t say another word, just left him, and subsequently Betty, alone. Jughead walked the rest of the way to Betty, who had finished boxing her donations and stacked them neatly for the next shift to pick up and deliver to the shelter. 

“What’d you say to make him leave?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jughead shrugged. He noticed that Betty was wringing her hands, shifting on her feet and still favoring her bottom lip, with a tinge of pink high on her cheekbones. “You alright over there?”

“Yeah,” she said, her voice sounding slightly strained.

He made his way next to her, his hands gripping her shoulders lightly. “Did that turn you on?”

Jughead pulled her lip from between her teeth, his eyes never leaving hers. She was _ definitely _ turned on. Her pupils were blown wide and her breath was staggered. A swell of pride rushed through him, and he kissed her forehead gently.

“If we don’t leave now, we won’t get a good spot at the bonfire. I know how much you love a good fire.” He was teasing her, reminding her of a specific night their junior year of high school, knowing very well that she was probably already a mess as he caressed her cheek. He held his hand out for her to take but at the last second, he leaned forward and whispered, “How long do you think you can last, kitten?”

Betty leaned into his touch and let out a quiet whimper as his breath fanned her ear. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, and swallowed thickly. "That um -" She cleared her throat and tried again. "The bonfire sounds nice,” she said breathlessly.

Jughead gave Betty a crooked grin and led her away from the Alumni fair. He handed her the helmet and climbed onto his motorcycle, holding out his hand again to help her climb on. 

“Hold on tight, babe.” 

They tore away from the parking lot, riding at full speed to the grounds where Jughead could already see the bonfire going full blast. After finding a good spot to park his bike, the two of them got off and Jughead interlocked his fingers with Betty’s, navigating the area to find a place to sit. 

They finally found a good spot that offered a nice view of the fire that was roaring and dancing like crazy. The music was loud and the sound of laughter and chatter filled the air. Jughead sat down and gently pulled Betty into his lap, loosely securing an arm around her waist. 

“They went a little overboard this year, don’t you think?” He feigned nonchalance as his fingers slipped underneath her shirt, tracing up and down her spine.

He felt her shiver under his touch. Her legs straddled his thigh and she pushed her ass back toward his lap, angling her hips down. She arched her back slightly as he played with the waistband of her jeans, fingers slipping to the front of her thigh and giving her a small squeeze, laughing lightly when her body jolted. 

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering into her ear, “Jumpy tonight, are we kitten?”

She leaned her back into his chest and rolled her head onto his shoulder. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, running her fingers down his arms.

Jughead smiled and dipped his head slightly to kiss the curve of Betty’s neck. “I can feel you soaking your jeans, baby.” Jughead loved having Betty close to him in such an intimate moment, but what he loved more was that she was trying to hide the heat rising in her cheeks, and slow down her thumping heart.

She whimpered, adjusting her hips again, seemingly in search of some kind of relief as she pressed herself closer into his chest, and rolling her head to the side to expose her neck.

Jughead left trails of teasing kisses over the curve of her neck and shoulder. He parted his legs to allow Betty more room to move as she pleased. If he was being honest with himself, he loved the feeling of her writhing on top of him, struggling to keep herself contained. 

“Mmm, you’re my good girl, aren’t you kitten?” he whispered gruffly.

Betty nodded slightly before a staggered, breathy moan left her lips and she ground down on his thigh again. There were too many layers between them and he could tell that she was growing increasingly more frustrated. 

She sat up abruptly and turned around to face him. Her hands were at his neck and her lips were on his as she continued to seek friction on his thigh. She bit lightly on his bottom lip before letting it go and resting her forehead on his.

Jughead smirked. Maybe it was cruel to tease her, knowing very well how wound up she was. His hand slid down the curve of her waist slowly, just before he popped open the button of her jeans. Betty gasped. 

Both of Jughead’s hands went to her hips and he squeezed gently. He moved his forehead away from hers and kissed the crook of her neck, down to the valley of her breasts, his hand at the small of her back to offer support when Betty arched her body backwards.

Her hips rolled and fidgeted, still seeking some kind of friction. He was teasing her in the best way he knew how, but he knew she needed more. She huffed a sigh and she leaned forward, her mouth just below his ear. "I hope you know this is killing me."

“What’s stopping you, kitten?” He grinned at her devilishly, the fire illuminating the dangerous glint in his eyes. “I want to see the look on your gorgeous face when you come.” His voice was thick, making it abundantly clear that he was enjoying this too. 

He wanted to watch Betty get herself off but part of him wondered if she would want to — they were in public, after all, surrounded by decades worth of alumni. He didn’t know if Betty had noticed, but the spot Jughead had chosen was fairly secluded but open enough, allowing them to have privacy but also allowing Jughead to have a good view and complete knowledge of everything happening around him.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, my love," she said as she threaded her fingers through his hair. She tugged slightly and he groaned against her neck. Her hips ground down on him again, and she stifled a groan of her own. 

“I’m not doing anything, kitten. You seem to have it well taken care of.” He smirked at Betty. She repeated the action, her body arching into his firm grip on her hips.

“Don’t hide it, baby, I want to hear those beautiful sounds from your lips.” Jughead watched as Betty began moving her hips faster, her nails sinking into his shoulder causing him to hiss quietly. 

He slipped his free hand beneath her underwear and began forming slow circles over her clit. Her breath hitched and she sighed in relief - he knew his hands were far better than the seam of her jeans. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she bucked her hips, letting a string of low, soft moans fall from her lips into his ear before biting down into his neck to prevent the louder, much more noticeable moan from leaving her throat.

Jughead’s mind went crazy as the sounds of Betty’s moans filled his head. He hissed again when her teeth made contact with his skin. 

“Can you turn around for me, kitten? Or do you think someone will notice me fucking you with my fingers?”

After a moment of pouting and an answering eyebrow arch, Betty begrudgingly turned around. Jughead's hand found her clit again as she settled back close to him. He did not expect the volume of the moan that slipped passed her lips as her head rolled back to rest on his shoulder. She turned her head so her lips were in his ear, her voice shaky. "Please, baby."

Jughead was more than happy to oblige. His fingers glided over her folds, coating them completely. He paused briefly, teasing her, listening to the whine that spilled from her lips before sending two of his digits inside her. Betty clenched down around his fingers and moaned in his ear. He pumped steadily, speeding up every few seconds, and it wasn’t until Betty dug her sharp nails into his forearm that Jughead moved his hand to her clit, circling it at the perfect pace. He hummed to himself, kissing the bridge of her neck.

She bucked her hips into his hand, her breath more labored as he swirled his fingers around her. His lips at her neck again had her keening. She nibbled at his ear, letting out a strangled moan. "I need you to make me come baby. Please, God."

“Come for me, kitten. You’re doing so fucking good.” 

The words of praise came easily. He kissed her neck while his other hand slipped under her shirt, massaging her breast. She pressed snugly against him, her breathing becoming labored. He went faster then, sucking harshly at the sweet spot of her neck. Jughead could feel Betty reaching her high, hear the moans and curses spilling from her mouth like a waterfall, and he couldn’t help but grin. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re such a good girl, aren’t you? And all mine.” Growling, he pressed his lips to her ear, whispering softly, “Are you gonna come, kitten?” 

Being in public made it that much more exciting and he could feel her body tighten, so he slowed his ministrations, trying to stave off her pleasure as long as he could, not wanting it to end too soon. She whimpered in his ear, nodding. 

“That’s a good girl, but nobody gets to hear or see you come but me.” Jughead said, removing his hand from under Betty’s shirt.

Slowly, he pulled his other hand out of her jeans and brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean and grinning at how good she tasted. He could hear her discomfort and aggravation, but she didn’t complain. 

She turned herself back around, rebuttoning her jeans and sitting across this lap sideways. His hand came around her waist to support her from falling. She kissed at his neck and bit at his earlobe. Despite being out in the open, they were in their own lust-filled bubble. She groaned in frustration as various Alumni came up to them, striking up conversation; he did, too, just didn’t verbalize it. She leaned in closer as she tried to find a comfortable position to sit in. 

"Juggie, I know we’re supposed to play nice with these people, but if you don't fuck me soon, I might hurt someone."

“That would be fun to watch,” Jughead winked before wrapping up the conversation he was having with an old friend from freshman year English. 

In one swift motion, he was up and practically dragging her to the parking lot. It was only a ten-minute ride back to their hotel room. 

He made it in six.

He picked her up off the bike and carried her over his shoulder inside. When they were finally behind closed doors, he set her on her feet, kicking the door closed and shrugging off his jacket. He caught a glimpse of himself in the full-length mirror; despite the dim lighting, he could see the lust in his own eyes - his usual bright blue eyes were smoldering black. He caught her reflection in the background before finally turning fully around.

God, she looked amazing when she was hot and bothered, standing where he left her, biting her bottom lip. 

Jughead approached Betty slowly until he was standing right in front of her. His hand cupped the side of her neck while his thumb caressed her jawline. 

“You were so good out there for me, kitten. Letting me fuck you with my fingers in public?” He let out a low, dark laugh that seemed to vibrate from his chest. “You looked so fucking sexy like that.” 

He let his free hand outline the shape of her body, brushing over her collarbone, down her breasts and her side. Jughead lowered his head and allowed his lips to hover over hers, teasing a kiss. He dragged his other hand down her body and tugged at the hem of her shirt before pulling it over her head. 

“Now, kitten. What do you want me to do to you?” His hands were resting firmly on her hips and he could see the blood rushing to Betty’s cheeks. He loved every second of it. 

—

She shuddered. His gravelly tone made every nerve in her body fire on all cylinders; his hands caressing her body sent a shiver up her spine and goosebumps erupting across her bare torso. She tried to swallow, but the lump in her throat made it difficult. She could feel his hands at her hips, gripping her skin in anticipation. 

Her face was hot, she was sure her cheeks were red and she could feel her heart racing in her chest. "Whatever you want," she was finally able to swallow. "Sir."

Stepping back, he smirked at her, his eyes wandering her entire body. “Strip for me.”

He stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to comply with his demand. She took a few deep breaths before she tucked her thumbs into the top of her jeans and slowly dragged them down, making sure to pop her ass out to make a show of it. She kicked them off, her socks going with them, before she slowly slipped the straps of her bra down her shoulders. 

Watching as Jughead circled her like he was hunting her, she dragged her fingers across her skin to unclasp her bra and let it fall to the floor. She faced away from him, slowly pushing her panties down her legs and kicking them away. Then, she stood straight, her arms covering her chest, her face beet red.

She was so very warm under his predatory gaze.

Jughead stopped in front of Betty, frowning slightly as he tucked a finger underneath her chin, making her look at him. “Don’t hide your gorgeous body from me, baby.” 

His voice was demanding but tender. He smiled gratefully when Betty slowly dropped her arms to her side and he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it. 

“You’re my fucking good girl, aren’t you baby?” 

The back of his fingers wandered over her skin and Jughead bent down on his knees, looking up at Betty through his hooded eyelids, and smirked almost tauntingly. He pressed his thumb to her clit, moving in circles and applying the perfect amount of pressure. Betty let out a small gasp at the contact, and it seemed to encourage him. Soon, he replaced his thumb with his tongue, expertly licking and sampling Betty like she was his last meal on this earth.

She gasped at the feel of his mouth at her clit; her eyes snapped shut while her mouth fell open in a silent scream. She threaded her fingers into his hair and scratched at his scalp as his tongue flicked and teased her. She knew that if he kept it up, she'd collapse — she could already feel her knees buckling.

Jughead pulled away from Betty abruptly, causing her to let out a whimper at the loss of contact. He stood up, towering over her, and slowly peeled off his own shirt, gathering Betty into a heavy and hot kiss and gently pushing her back against the wall. Betty moaned, their tongues dancing together in perfect sync. He trailed the kiss all the way down her body, leaving a plethora of hickies in his wake, grinning at ones that were already in various stages of healing. 

Back on his knees again, Jughead continued to taste and explore Betty, small moans coming from his own mouth as he reveled in her sweetness. With her hands in his hair, tugging gently, Jughead was relentless. He dragged his hands over her hips and over her ass, squeezing it roughly as he dived further in.

Her breathing was heavy. She looked down at him between her legs, and he was already looking at her. His tongue flicked at her clit and, between that and the look in his eye, she was overwhelmed. She pulled him up to her, bringing him in for a searing kiss.

Jughead kissed her back without hesitation but growled in response. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them against the wall, and looked down at her. “I wasn’t finished, kitten. I don’t like being interrupted.” 

His voice was cold as ice as he dragged his hand from shoulder to shoulder, down the valley of her breasts, and pinching her nipple gently, eliciting a surprised gasp. Jughead smirked with satisfaction as his hand dropped lower until he reached the spot Betty needed him most. 

“Don’t make a sound.” 

He began to rub her clit, switching between that and dipping two fingers slowly in and out of her. Betty’s walls clenched around him as he went at her relentlessly. 

"Yes, Sir," she whimpered. 

It was going to be difficult - her volume was never something she could easily control. She bit her lip as his fingers alternated between her clit and her entrance, the metallic taste of blood on her tongue. Jughead curled his fingers just right and she breathed a loud sigh and a moan escaped her lips without permission.

Jughead stopped immediately and grabbed her face in his free hand, his thumb brushing over her lips, noting the thin line of blood. 

“What did I tell you, little one?” He paused, seeming to contemplate something before he continued, grinning devilishly up at Betty. “Actually, you know what, my sweet girl? I want you to touch yourself, but keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut.”

Jughead stepped back, never taking his blistering gaze off her as he reached for his belt buckle. She swallowed and nodded, following his command. Her hand snaked down to replace his, his voice ringing in her ears as she slowly circled herself. Her eyes didn’t leave his. 

She watched as he slowly undid his belt and button, letting his jeans fall unceremoniously to the floor. His eyes on her was intoxicating; it didn’t matter how long they’d been together, Betty would always melt under his gaze. She could taste the blood on her tongue again. She threw her head back and a strangled moan slipped out. Her head shot up to look at Jughead.

He tsked and looked at Betty with so much fire in his eyes as he stalked towards her. He stood in front of her, his eyes wandering over every part of her body. Hooking his hands under her thighs, he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her against the wall for support. Lining himself up at her entrance, he paused for a moment. 

“I told you not to make a sound. When I tell you to do something, little one, I expect you to listen.” 

Without another word, Jughead pushed himself deep inside of Betty, barely allowing her enough time to adjust to his size as he began fucking in and out of her at a bruising pace. A moan caught in her throat just as his hand came to cover her mouth, and she dug her nails into his shoulder with so much force, she was sure he’d end up with crescent-shaped scars. 

Betty tried to catch her breath. With Jughead’s hand covering her mouth, she struggled to breathe through her nose. She hadn’t expected him to pick her up against the wall or dive into her without warning. She was starting to get light headed, but it made him pounding into her feel that much better. She whined against his hand, unable to control it.

Jughead removed his hand from Betty’s mouth and slammed it against the wall by her head, vying for better support, and continuing to thrust, harder and faster. He connected their lips together, bringing Betty in for a heated kiss that left both of them breathless. “Fuck, you feel so goddamn good.” 

He waited until Betty’s breathing seemed to steady and grinned at her and when she let out a small whimper as he slipped out of her. “Be a good girl and bend over for me, hmm?” 

Her legs were shaky and her heart pounded against her ribcage. She tried to take a step toward the desk, but her knees practically buckled beneath her. She leaned back against the wall to steady herself before trying again. 

She wanted to be good for him.

She took several halting steps forward toward the desk and popped her ass out, her forearms resting on the desktop. She looked over her shoulder at Jughead, eyes dark, batting her lashes. He slowly dragged his hand down her back with simple, teasing touches, and cupped her ass, squeezing it roughly. 

“I want you to count.” 

Betty nodded, whimpering softly. He gave her ass a final squeeze before raising his hand and bringing it back down, making her body jolt forward as she counted each strike out for him. By the time he was done, Betty’s ass was splotched with red, and she could feel his handprint tingling.

He bent down and planted a soft kiss to her ass, and rubbed it gently as if to try and ease any pain Betty might be feeling. “Such a fucking good girl for me, aren’t you baby?” 

Betty looked over her shoulder and saw him stand up, towering over her again, as fingers slipped between her legs and teased her folds. Betty instinctively rocked her hips against him and he growled low in his throat before pulling his hand away from her. 

“I didn’t give you permission to do that, kitten.” 

She pouted when he took his hand away from her, but before she knew it, he thrust his throbbing cock into her. 

"_ Fuck _." 

She pressed back into him, trying to draw him in deeper. Her back arched as he continued to thrust, her teeth cemented into her lip, not knowing if she was still supposed to be quiet or not. If she was, she'd certainly broken that rule. 

He bent forward, brushing her hair to the side and nibbled on her ear. 

“I want to hear every sound that comes out of that filthy mouth of yours.”

She was dizzy with lust, her head spinning from his whiplash demands. 

He wrapped her hair in his hands and tugged on it as he slammed into her relentlessly. His free hand slipped in front of her and found her clit for what felt like the thousandth time that day. She nearly choked on a sob as he tugged at her hair and circled her. A stream of endless moans, some soft, others loud, dropped from her lips, and she winced when he tugged her hair a little harder than usual.

She wanted to see him, touch him, but he'd taken that from her. She pushed back against him, desperate to feel more of his skin on her. Jughead let go of Betty’s hair and stopped circling her clit, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back to his chest, pressing them close together. He continued to thrust into her at a fast pace and when Betty turned her head, he kissed her deeply.

She hiccupped a moan into his mouth as they kissed. His arms around her felt like home and despite her legs being shaky, she'd never felt more stable. She reached one hand up to cup his cheek, keeping his face there as he pounded into her. Her jaw dropped and all that escaped her was a strangled moan. Her fingers twisted into his curls and she pulled him to the crook of her neck, silently directing his mouth where she wanted it. 

She knew it was his game, but it was worth a try. 

Jughead kissed the crook of her neck, and laved at it roughly. He trailed the kiss from her neck and along her shoulder and when Betty was least expecting it, he gently bit the back of her shoulder, leaving behind a faint imprint of his teeth. 

He slowed down his thrusts as he felt Betty start to come undone, and then quickly picked up his pace, slamming into her, the room drowning in the sounds of their curses and moans. She attempted to catch her breath, but he picked up speed again, making obscenities and mewls fall from her lips. 

"Fucking hell," she groaned through gritted teeth.

With a final thrust, Jughead slowly pulled himself out of her, pushing Betty back down across the desk. She looked over her shoulder again to find him gripping himself, pumping a few times before releasing over her ass. Her shoulders slumped in disappointed; she wanted to come, too, but she knew she’d broken the rules and bad girls don’t get what they want.

“What am I going to do with you, little one,” he said. “Lucky for you, I never finished my meal, and you know how much I hate wasting food.” 

_ Thank God, _ she thought. 

His hands grasped her arms and he pulled her up from the desk, slowly pressing her against the wall, and lowered his head to kiss her. 

\--

He knew her legs were weak and ready to buckle. In one fell swoop, Jughead picked Betty up by her waist, her feet dangling, and carried her to the bed. They fell onto the cool sheets with ease and Jughead climbed on top of her, using his elbow for support as he looked at Betty intensely, his eyes burning into hers. 

“Do you think I should leave you begging, kitten?” 

Jughead was curious to hear Betty’s answer, hear her sweet, delectable voice beg to come. She swallowed hard, still trying to catch her breath. "No, sir. I—," her voice was hoarse, quiet. "— I've been good." 

“Hmm. Have you?” He kissed her deeply before slowly descending her body, leaving sweet kisses across her skin. “Have you had enough teasing?”

Betty nodded frantically. “Yes, Sir,” she whimpered. “Please let me come.”

“What was that, I’m sorry, I didn’t quite understand you,” he teased further.

“Please,” she nearly cried.

He smirked and nodded.

Using his hand to part her legs, he hummed contentedly at her exposed heat and slowly dived in, his head swimming at how good Betty tasted. When she came on his tongue, her legs shaking, he could feel her heartbeat through her aching sex as her lapped at her, not allowing one drop to go to waste. Pulling away from her, he was met with a flushed, nearly breathless Betty. Her post-orgasm face was one of his favorites, even years later.

He climbed up her body like a lion stalking its prey, stopping next to her hip and nipping the skin, hovering over her breast before flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud and sucking gently. He loved the way her body reacted to his touch and the soft, nearly inaudible groans that spilled from her lips. 

He looked at her and caressed her cheek with his thumb, propping himself up on one arm.

“Have you had enough kitten?” 

She couldn't catch her breath, legs still shaking as she turned her face into his soft caress. Her eyes fluttered shut and she took a deep breath in, her hand grazing up his back to his neck, pulling him in for another kiss, this time more gentle and tender than anything else since he'd carried her into the hotel room. 

She nuzzled her nose into his shoulder, kissing at his neck and biting at his shoulder. She slowly shook her head in answer to his question. "No, Sir."

Jughead kissed her deeply, the air from his lungs escaping. Still nestled between her legs, he hooked one arm underneath her thigh and pushed it up, allowing him more access. 

"You're making a mess, little one. Do you like when I fuck you like this?" he asked, teasing her sensitive bundle with his growing erection. "Because I know that I can never get enough of you or your sweet cunt."

She mewled as he teased her, humming her appreciation.

He pushed himself into her slowly, groaning quietly as he felt her walls clench around him as she adjusted. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” 

He thrust into Betty, a little rougher than intended, but the sudden feeling of her digging her nails into his back and dragging them down felt incredible despite the pain.

A cacophony of _ yes _ and mixed obscenities fell from Betty's lips as Jughead continued his pace. His hand left her thigh and made its way to her chest, tentatively rubbing her nipple with his thumb, listening as her breathing picked up again. He could feel her heartbeat against his palm and it gave him great pride to know it was him that could make her heart race.

"More," she begged, wrapping her legs around his waist tighter, drawing him further into her.

He knew she'd be sore for a least a few days, and he hoped it would all be worth it for her. She whimpered as he pressed deeper into her, their bare skin slick with sweat, and the sound of their mixed moans filling the room. Jughead watched Betty’s face and quickly brushed a few strands of damp, blonde hair off her forehead so he could see her as she reached her high and came again. 

It was a beautiful sight. Seconds later, he came inside her and nearly collapsed on her. He nuzzled against her neck, kissing it tenderly and letting out a soft, contented sigh, and lifted his body up to smile at her. As gently as he could, Jughead caressed Betty’s bitten and swollen lips with his own, showing her so much love and care.

She threw her arms around him and sunk into the kiss; it was languid and tender and the exact opposite of everything that had just occurred. She pulled away humming. "Mmmm. I love you," she breathed against his neck. 

“I love you.” Jughead rolled off of Betty and took a moment to catch his breath, then sat up and caressed her thigh. “Stay here, I’ll go run a bath.” 

Jughead stood from the bed, not bothering to pull on his boxers as he disappeared into the bathroom and began running a warm bath. When the tub was more than halfway full, he walked back into the bedroom where he found Betty still in the same position. 

“Come on, Betts, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Her arms shot up and her hands grabbed at the air like a child asking for milk, a slow whine escaping her lips. Jughead couldn’t help but smile. "Help," she whimpered and she tried to sit up but failed, not once but three times. Jughead laughed low in his throat and walked around the bed to pick her up and carry her to the bathroom. 

Slowly and carefully, Jughead placed Betty in the warm water, listening to her gasp as her tender skin made contact with the heat of the bath. When she was seated, he climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. 

“You did very well, baby.” Jughead kissed Betty’s shoulder and nuzzled his nose against the crook of her neck. She scooted back until there was no space between them. She hummed as his lips pressed to her neck and she completely melted into him. 

“I know we prepared for this, but damn, Jug.” Betty said as her hands skimmed the top of the water. 

“Too much?”

“I didn’t say that,” Betty giggled. “Did you really need to punch that guy, though?”

“Absolutely. I hope for his sake he learns how to treat women,” Jughead said as he ran the tip of his nose across her bare shoulder. 

He took his time to wash her, as he always did; every opportunity he had to dote on her, he took full advantage. He ran a soapy loofah across every inch of her body, careful to soothe the skin of her ass and where the soon-to-be bruises might be. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d bruised her hip bones.

“That guy could definitely learn a thing or two from you,” she mused as he washed her hair, massaging her scalp.

After they were both clean, and thoroughly rinsed off under the shower, Jughead stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He held out a second towel for Betty and offered a hand to help her step out of the porcelain tub. 

They walked slowly back to the bed, thankful that the hotel had messed up their reservation and given them a double room. Jughead dried Betty’s hair and tossed the towel aside. He urged her to lay back and get comfortable as he got their luggage from the closet and pulled out the softest pajamas they packed. He went back into the bathroom and plucked the sample lotion from the countertop and tucked it under his arm to warm it up.

He settled into bed, next to his sleepy fiancé and slowly turned her onto her stomach, squeezing a small amount of the lotion into his hands and rubbing it gently into her sore, splotchy skin. He smiled when he saw her shoulders visibly relax.

“Better?”

“You’re good to me, Mr. Jones,” she sighed. 

He finished rubbing in the lotion and softly kissed the freshly moisturized skin before helping her sit up and shimmy into her pajamas - plush flannel shorts and his decades-old _ s _ shirt. He slipped on his own pair of pajama pants and went back to the closet and procured an oversized, blue polka dot fleece blanket.

“It’s my favorite blanket,” she beamed. “Did you really bring that here from home?”

“I know it’s your favorite. And I know you don’t sleep well when we aren’t in our own bed, so I thought this might help,” he shrugged. 

“God, I love you,” she smiled, reaching out for him.

He joined her back in bed and wrapped her snugly in the blanket before laying down next to her and tucking her into his side. 

He planted a gentle kiss to the crown of her head. “What a coincidence, because I love you,” he chuckled.

His eyes were fluttering shut, exhausted from the long day, when he felt Betty chuckle.

“I’m craving a milkshake. I don’t know what it is about fire and sex that makes me really want one."

“I might have an idea about that,” Jughead laughed, pulling her closer into his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was a ride, eh? Thank you for those of you who made it this far. I'd love to know what you think. Or are you disgusted with me? Either way, you can let me know here or on tumblr @shrugheadjonesthethird (or the Bughead Family Discord; if you're not on it and want to be, let me know and I'll get you in touch so you can join!)


End file.
